The subject-matter of the invention is a lock pin with pushbutton-operated axial locking according to the introductory part of Claim 1. Lock pins of this type are used as machine elements. The pin part is inserted through a seat in a machine part so that it transfixes two machine parts possessing a common aligned bore. Pushbutton-operated spring-loaded locking elements are arranged at the forward free end of the pin part.
DE 10154692.0-24 originating from the same applicant, and constituting a prior right, describes a lock pin with pushbutton-operated axial locking according to the introductory part of claim 1 wherein the locking elements are configured as catches. The same document also showed that the locking element can have a film hinge, provided that it is made from plastic material. Here, however, there are conflicting objectives, since on the one hand the material needs to be sufficiently flexible to form a serviceable film hinge, and on the other hand the locking elements need to have sufficient mechanical strength not to shear off while in locking engagement.
Known from the unrelated field of hinged dowels are shaft-mounted pivotable locking elements which are initially passed through a hole in a wall-opening in the folded-down position and are then deployed and pivoted into the locking position by means of a screw thread.
Such hinged dowels, however, are not suitable for the repeated operation required in the context of machine parts. In particular, they are not designed for fatigue loading, as the locking position usually has to be provided only once.
Incidentally, these unrelated catches lock in only one direction, whilst in the other direction, they are retractable.
Therefore the problem which lies at the basis of the invention is to develop a lock pin with pushbutton-operated axial locking of the kind stated at the outset so that it can be used repeatedly for machine elements, and is able to sustain high breaking loads and shear forces.